


Deck the Halls

by keepfabandgayon



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Christmas, Everybody Lives, Fluff, M/M, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepfabandgayon/pseuds/keepfabandgayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji gets a rather unexpected gift for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck the Halls

**Author's Note:**

> This is post-anime while the world is still pretty much in ruins, and inspired by [this tumblr post](http://jaclcfrost.tumblr.com/post/68706702892/):
> 
>  
> 
> _what if you woke up christmas morning and your favorite character or celebrity was just casually sitting by the christmas tree with a bow on their head and was just like “oh good you’re finally awake”_
> 
>  
> 
> _*Rapidly tries to make hair look decent*_
> 
>  
> 
> _but then they were all “no your hair looks fine” and they laughed_  
>  _and then after a long somewhat awkward amount of silence they were just like_  
>  _"i like your pajamas"_

"Good morning, Shinji-kun."

In retrospect -- retrospect being about six years after the fact -- Shinji thinks maybe he should have seen this coming. Everyone else returned after Third Impact; even Rei, who Shinji wasn't even sure had a soul to contain for herself, walked calmly out of the red ocean after only three years. 

"K-Kaworu-kun! What are you..."

"It's Christmas." He raised a hand up to the large bow on his head. "I'm your gift."

He probably _timed this_. He probably timed coming back to be Christmas day, just after Shinji had consciously given up on ever seeing him again, not that he ever really expected to. 

Shinji's knees buckled, and he fell to the floor. He reached his hands up to his hair and tried to straighten it out of its state of explosive bed-head. 

Kaworu laughed. "You look fine." He stepped closer. "I like your pyjamas."

Shinji looked down and realised he was wearing neon green pants with reindeer on them. They were stained with LCL; he'd found them in a pool, still clipped to a clothesline, in the first few days of life post-Third Impact. 

Fingers on his cheek brought his eyes back up. Kaworu knelt in front of Shinji, and once their eyes locked, Kaworu leaned their foreheads together. Shinji reached up without thinking and brushed Kaworu's hair out of his face; it was exactly as fluffy as he'd expected all those years ago. 

Kaworu leaned in and kissed him quickly, pulling away before Shinji could react. 

"I... I..." Shinji's fingers tightened in Kaworu's hair. 

"I've been wanting to kiss you for a very long time."

Kaworu tended to choose his words very carefully, in order to avoid any miscommunication; unfortunately, humans tended to talk around a subject and hide their true thoughts, so Shinji always thought he was reading in a meaning that wasn't there. But there weren't many ways to misinterpret a kiss. 

He pulled Kaworu back in with the hand in his hair and planted a messy, off-centre kiss on his mouth, leaning back and letting Kaworu crawl on top of him. 

"Hey! Don't do it in front of the tree!" 

Shinji pushed against Kaworu's chest, and his face turned bright red at the sight of Asuka. 

"You're not supposed to don the _gifts_ with gay apparel." She stepped over them and dropped down in front of the tiny plastic tree, picking up each of the little brown-paper-wrapped boxes and inspecting them to see which ones bore her name. "Well? Are you going to open your presents?"

"Did-- did you know about this? About Kaworu?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. I ran into him yesterday. He wanted to know how best to tell you he was alive. The bow was just a joke, but I guess he liked the idea." She threw a box at them. "Open your gifts, idiot. You can open Kaworu up later." Asuka turned her head to smirk at him. "You'll need that one for him."

Shinji's blush, which had been fading, came back in full force as he tore off the paper. He turned to the side and covered his face with his arm; Kaworu started laughing when he saw what the gift was. "Where the hell did you find these?" Shinji mumbled, muffled by his arm. Kaworu leaned down and rubbed his nose against Shinji's neck. 

"Stop being so damn cute. I'm gonna throw up on the tree."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yule and Christmas and whatever other winter holiday[s] you may celebrate!


End file.
